Even Then I'll Catch You
by kaaysive
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a well-qualified detective whom is assigned to a well-skilled criminal by the name of Sai Man. It won't be as easy as he thinks it will when he comes face to face with not only a dangerous man, but one that brings both of their pasts back. How will either one make it through without ending up in jail, or losing all of what they've worked for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Oh man it's been a few months hasn't it? Well fear not I am still here and alive and unfortunately very very super busy with school right now. **

**So I apologize for not posting anything in regards with my other story RGH, but I hope to be posting chapter 12 very soon because I decided to change a few minor things, just a few!**

**On the other hand, I had this story sitting around since September and hoped to try to put it together and share it in the mean time! :)**

**Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think of it so far! Xoxo kaaysive**

**I own nothing.**

Prologue

For weeks there would be franticness going around from the nonstop cases that were continuously pouring into New York's finest NYPD. All new cases were directly handed over to the detectives of the department. They were in charge of the entire investigation and were relied on to be the private eye.

A man, in his mid-twenties, was speculating through his piles of papers on his desk. The name "_**Detective Blaine Anderson**_" was printed on the outside of his door, and by this it gave the respect for others to knock before entering to ask him something.

It has taken about three years to make this far as a detective and Blaine was nothing less than eager to fulfill his duties as one.

Although every other detective in this department has failed, Blaine was especially eager to get onto the Sai Man case that had been given to him this week. The detective was reviewing through his assigned criminal's records and files of who this was and what he's done in the past.

A whole list would be full already because the criminal Blaine was about to encounter in this case has almost done it all; except this was not his first encountering with the familiar criminal.

Once the detective saw the name on the given file he immediately cringed and threw the file onto his desk. How unbelievable this was to be assigned to this _man_, Blaine couldn't fathom at the idea of even looking at this recalcitrant felony that slanders his way out of prison for this long.

_He won't get out of this one when I'm through with this case, _thought Blaine with a smug smile.

The first encountering with the Sai Man would always be one that the detective could never forget. Since then there were only two more encounters they both had, and Blaine was not a detective at the time so what could the curly haired man do whenever he saw the Sai Man? He had called back up after immediately spotting the deadly criminal, however he would be gone by the time they would reach a foot from him.

How did this criminal escape so easily? Better yet, how does he continue doing what he does without getting caught?

These were questions the detective had asked himself for three years now, but now it was inevitable that he will do whatever it takes to put Sai Man behind bars. Maybe even after this, Blaine would finally get the recognition he rightfully deserves in the police force.

* * *

_**Three years ago**_

_The alarms were going off after the breaching had happen, Blaine saw the dark figure running out the door from the room. The robber still carried the diamond necklace with him. The young trainee quickly ran after the criminal to the top of the roof where he couldn't seem to distinguish him from the equally dark night and surroundings._

_Blaine held his gun securely in hand and paused, he preferred to hear any sudden movement of such. The sound of the belated night and New York City's activities were all the young trainee could pick up._

_The rooftop was just as murky as the criminal's figure, the fact that this robber was able to camouflage so easily gave Blaine the assumption that maybe he was still here hiding._

_Then, by the lightest footstep, Blaine heard movement echoing. The young trainee maneuvered towards the sound so quickly that he had almost done a three sixty turn. _

"_Freeze! Not a sudden move," ordered the firm trainee with his weapon pointing right over to the criminal._

_An infectious smirk landed on the criminal's lips as he raised his arms in surrender and a pearling object being grasped tightly in his left palm._

_Smoke from a near by ventilation made it a bit difficult for the detective to keep the criminal from vanishing. This criminal was _him; _the most wanted one by police officials._

"_Well what are you waiting for officer, aren't you going to arrest me?" said the criminal._

_Blaine's gun was still pointing towards the criminal, but it wasn't until he caught a better look at the man in all black, porcelain skin, coiffed hair, and stunning blue eyes was the first thing he saw underneath the black ski mask. Those eyes seemed to make Blaine feel like he's once seen before, so long ago._

_The sound of his voice still rung through Blaine's ears, he's heard of that familiar voice before as well but couldn't seem to put his finger on it right now. At least this was getting ridiculous the trainee had a job to do and could not mess up on his first time after training. Blaine needed to prove to them that he was meant to be here just like the rest of them._

"_You have the right to remain silent and what-"_

"_Don't worry, handsome, save the lecture I like getting straight to the point," winked the porcelain man flirtatiously._

_Wait what just happen? Did the criminal just flirt with him?_

"_Excuse me?" asked Blaine incredulously. "You have no right to speak to an officer that way."_

_This time the criminal snickered then said, "You must be new to the force, this should real fun."_

_Blaine could tell that this guy was smiling behind that ski mask maliciously. Soon his hands were trembling with fear as he internally hoped that backup was on their way already. He didn't know how to handle a well-skilled criminal and potentially most dangerous man in New York City, nor contain him here for that matter either._

"_I suggest you do us both a favor and put that gun down, it is quite fragile when under trembling fingers," said the criminal walking slowly towards the young trainee._

_The silhouette belonging to the criminal seemed to become much clearer once he approached closer to Blaine. Slowly but very carefully the criminal was now only a few inches away from the trainee._

_Blaine took the advantage to look at the mild criminal, his eyes landing on a pair of silver tinted blades about the size of half a man's arm dangling on the masked criminal's black belt._

"_Like what you see, officer?"_

_Blaine's eyes returned to the masked man in front of him and could practically see the outline of a smirk on his lips. Though fear was slowly lingering inside Blaine from seeing those blades, he then saw those ocean blue eyes; those familiar eyes captivate him in searing way; enough to allow the criminal to lower the trainee's armed weapon._

_Blaine thought he would be done for now._

_True officers never show fear, it only meant that you've given up but this seemed like Blaine has fallen right into a trap with the most dangerous criminal._

"_Do what you want with me, kill me if that's what you're planning to do. But just keep in mind that someday you'll deal with the consequences for all of the things you've done."_

_Blaine stood firm and strong just like his words, he wasn't going to give up that easy no matter what._

_It wasn't until he saw a slight fallen expression from the criminal's masked face. No smirk, no nothing. His eyes still remained on the trainee's hazel ones, almost like he was searching for something, or being reminded of something. Blaine couldn't tell what it was when he finally heard the criminal speak again._

"_I harm people, but I would never take another person's life," responded the masked man in almost a whispered tone. "I would never harm you, Blaine."_

_From between the ending of the criminal's talking and Blaine's puzzled reaction, both men heard stomps of feet from the entrance. Policemen were on their way up to the roof to arrest the masked man._

_Before Blaine could stop the criminal from leaving and question him, the masked man flashed out running in quick speed towards the rooftop of the building next this one and then jumped. The trainee internally worried that he must had jump for his life until he saw a figure climbing up the fire escape swiftly then continue to run until he could no longer see the man in the dusky night._

_An abrupt sound of a door being banged out soon released an amount of policemen with armed weapons in hand. It was then that Blaine was reminded of two things. _

_One: He had just let the most wanted man in NYPD escape._

_And Two: There was no name badge hanging on any particular spot from Blaine's navy blue uniform. It would not be given out to him until next week._

**Reviews? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I would just like to say thank you to those who had reviewed, favorite, and followed for this story it means a lot to me! (:**

**For this chapter and the next there will a few more flashbacks on Blaine's and soon to be Kurt's part so just keep that in mind.**

**Btw, some of the things I might use are going to be from my all time favorite movie **_**Thomas **__**Crown Affair**_** because the storyline is somewhat alike, just a tiny tiny bit I guess you could say.**

**I also apologize if there are any mistakes, I am currently still awake at almost 2am blah but hey no school tomorrow! :D**

**Anyways let me know what you think about this chapter! Xoxo kaaysive**

**I continue to own nothing.**

Chapter 1

"Good morning Detective Anderson!" chirped a familiar, high-pitched voice.

The customary voice was always grabbing the detective's attention no what the cause was because it typically was not easy to escape the person who owned it; at least not in this department.

She was the eyes and ears of this entire building, her desire to control and overrun everyone feared them all most times. Her strong charisma and hard devotion outshined the rest of them in this department; that was the way she wanted it to be. However, she may look too petit and fragile to others, but Blaine knew that looks deceive you because under her ambitious and thriving personality, the detective's good friend was fairly strict and reasonable with everyone, and that would fear everyone except him.

"Morning Rach," greeted Blaine as he picked up his head from the desk.

Rachel Berry was the department's Police Watch Commander, her job was to assert everyone and keep an eye on those who did their job, if they didn't she would either speak to them or report it back to the Warden. Although once she entered inside Detective Anderson's shoebox of an office, she could sense that it was one of _those _days for her longtime friend.

"I take it that the case you received wasn't one you would expect," stated Rachel as she walked over to one of the chairs facing Blaine's desk. "We do have hope in you, Blaine."

"Or maybe this is a task for them to see me fail, just like they did when I was a trainee," said Blaine almost bitterly.

Rachel reached forward to put her hand over Blaine's. She has been there for her friend since the beginning and knew that his first years into the police force didn't go very smoothly for him.

"Hey don't think that way, you _are_ one of the best detectives around here," said Rachel with a comforting smile.

With one last reassuring hold, Rachel took her hand back and retrieved into her seat, it would not professional for her to be consoling another fellow colleague right now.

"I say you get started, detective. The sooner the better you have a chance to finally put this horrid criminal in his place into prison."

The Police Watch Commander stood up from the chair and gave her friend one last sympathetic look before exiting out of the office, leaving the detective to himself and his thoughts again.

_If only it seemed that easy_.

Blaine consciously checked if anyone was walking passed his office before opening one of the cabinets in his desk. His hand rummaged inside until he retrieved the item he was looking for. A yellow envelope appeared on his desk. Blaine unclipped the sealer then took out the black fabric that was inside of it. His fingers roamed delicately on the piece of soft material until his fingers found a snipped opening. The detective closed his eyes, reminiscing to the time how he was able to get this ski mask and in the same night how he, for the second time, had let the most wanted man in NYPD escape was just as regretful as the first.

* * *

_**Two years and ten months ago**_

_Patrolling at night was not entirely and truthfully that exciting when all there was to deal with had been people under the influence at this time of night and maybe the occasional street fighting around the empty streets of New York City._

_Blaine was starting to think that this whole officer thing didn't really suit him as he once thought back in high school and college. Although he still wanted to be apart of the police force, maybe looking into being as a possible detective in the future._

_Soon an abrupt screeching from the police radio broke the silence in the car. Blaine parked the vehicle to the side so that the trainee was able to hear the incoming voice properly._

"_**All units, calling all units, we have a robbery down on Fifth Ave. I repeat, we have a robbery down on Fifth Ave**__."_

_The young trainee was able to hear a familiar sound of alarms going off a few blocks from where Blaine parked his car. Unfastening his seatbelt, the trainee quickly got out of the vehicle with his weapon in hand then jogging down until he reached Fifth Ave._

_The rest of the policemen were on their way by now, but Blaine was lucky enough to be patrolling nearby to where crime is happening._

_Once the trainee reached to Fifth Ave he first recognized that not only the alarms going off, but that a familiar silhouette that belonged to a figure startled to climb up the tall building with what Blaine believed to be were sai swords._

It's him again, _thought the young officer. And this time, Blaine wasn't going to let the criminal escape._

_After the last time, many of his fellow officers were disappointed in him for something significant like this to be taken care of in such a poor effort. However with this second chance the young trainee hoped to do his job and still pursue a better work ethic; those words of encouragement by his good friend Rachael Berry truly helped him through it._

_There weren't many options in short notice for the trainee to catch up with the criminal, the doors were locked (making Blaine wonder how the hell the criminal pulled off the robbery without literally breaking in), the windows were solid shut, and the outer walls were too densely compacted to climb up._

_Suddenly, Blaine saw a narrow alley nearby the building and quickly made his way over to find a fire escape ladder to climb._

_Once the young trainee managed to reach the roof, he realized that in order to get to the same rooftop where the criminal would soon reach, he would have to jump. Blaine could still see the criminal climbing up the building as if he wasn't well aware of the trainee yet._

_Blaine gripped the bars until his knuckles became white, jumping would seem like such an irrational decision, but the building were fairly close to one another. Would he be able to make it to the other side? _

_The trainee didn't give it anymore thought once he saw that the criminal was getting closer to the rooftop, there was no time to think rationally._

_Finally, Blaine took a deep breath before preparing his leap. After counting to three the trainee soon felt his body in the air until his hand caught onto a concrete pillar that would only support him for a few seconds unless he climbs up. Blaine grabbed on with his hand so that pulling himself would be easier, that was until his feet were trying to find something to stand on but couldn't, they only met brick spots._

_The trainee swore under his breath feeling this life risking situation slip into a tidal wave of hard landing it he were to let go. Blaine was unsuccessful to pull himself up and his fingers felt sweaty on the concrete, his grip wasn't going too last when he couldn't grasp anymore._

_More swearing escaped his lips once he felt his fingers gripping their last few milliseconds for survival. Blaine dared to not look down, he dreaded heights and now his life was literally dangling like a thread. His left hand could not maintain anymore, the trainee was about to cry for help when his right hand was just about to release hold until something strong and quick grabbed his hand._

_Blaine hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them to meet a pair of ocean blue ones. It was that specially shade of color that oddly made him feel relief wash over inside of him._

_The masked man took ahold of Blaine's hands more firmly now before pulling the officer in training up. Once the criminal managed to entirely pull the other man's body on the roof he immediately let go and started for his departure; that was until a voice spoke up a minute later._

"_You saved me," stated Blaine almost incredulously._

_The criminal turned around so that he could respond back to the trainee, but was met with a gun pointed directly to him._

_The young trainee held his expression blank on his face, the criminal could not tell whether he was bluffing this action of his or not._

_The criminal snickered before saying, "Mm, a simple 'thank you' would be kindly needed instead."_

"_You aren't fooling anyone anymore and you're not getting away this time," said Blaine firmly. He stood on guard with the criminal, who was a few feet away from him, before slowly walking over. This time the young trainee examined the criminal much clearer and thoroughly. "How did you know my name?"_

_With a small smirk, the criminal then said, "You're the new player on the field, fresh meat to everyone. It is highly unlike me to not know who I will or am dealing with."_

_His voice was smooth and a bit high-pitched than most men, but to Blaine this criminal sounded almost…intriguing and too familiar also._

"_Besides, your face is also too pretty to have it damaged, I much rather admire you while having you over something and fu-"_

"_Enough!"_

_Blaine's face felt red, he couldn't believe someone would speak so vulgarly to someone else. He saw the criminal's infamous smirk take over his face, he was teasing him as a distraction it must be that._

Don't let him get to you, _thought the trainee._

"_You didn't believe me when I said that I would never harm you, well that also included not letting you fall to your death," said the criminal, this time the smirk fading away._

"_Why would you possibly want to save me? You don't even know me."_

_This time the criminal's smirk was slowly returning as he snickered before saying, "You're right, I don't know you at all." More steps from the masked man were closing in to the guarded trainee. Then this time the criminal's words were spoken in almost a soft whisper. "But I did know you well enough that it has been a dream for you become a real officer." The criminal gently reached up towards the weapon Blaine held firmly, the trainee was internally alarmed what the felony was going to do; until the taller man's hand reached for Blaine's instead of the gun and lowered it down with a delicate brush. Soon enough the criminal had stopped right in front of Blaine, their chests inches away, allowing their heavy breathing to be in perfect sync, and their gaze holding one another's as long as it were possible for them to._

"_You also sing when you feel upset about something, or sometimes when you have too many emotions bundled up inside you that it's the only way to release it is through song."_

_Blaine's absurdity of this was one he could not understand because how could this felon of the city possibly _know _about him this much? It was a preposterous matter when all Blaine thought that this criminal knew him more than some of his old high school and college friends; singing was something he had only done behind closed doors, except that one time when he performed to his oldest best friend back in their last year at NYU._

_It was then that the criminal spoke again, in a hushed whisper. "I bet you're dying to know who I am under this ski mask. Well why don't you find out for yourself, officer?"_

_Blaine's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth falling a bit open, this throw him off completely. Although, the burning desire and curiosity to know _whom_ this man with the sai swords was had entirely overruled his sensible brain._

_Cautiously, Blaine's hand raised but hesitated a few times before actually allowing the tip of his index finger touch the soft fabric. He saw ocean blue eyes never looking away at anything else but at the trainee. Just as he was going to pull the ending of the mask, sirens were heard from down the building and officers yelling out to secure the premises._

_The felon thought quickly about his next move and pushed the trainee down, then took out one of his sai swords. He twirled the weapon with his fingers so simply that it looked effortless for him._

_Blaine's heart raced with adrenaline when he saw the weapon daggering for him. He immediately shut his eyes when he saw the twirled weapon coming directly for him. A sound of tearing was heard then footsteps. Blaine opened his eyes and saw his navy blue uniform had a tearing of an X. It was odd for the trainee to not have felt the weapon even harm his skin but only his clothes._

_Once a group of officers showed up to the rooftop, they weren't as disappointed as the first time after seeing the tearing on Blaine's uniform because they thought he had been attacked._

_What upset Blaine was that he had regretfully let the felony escape once again._

_What made him angry was that he had let the felon lure him into a distraction until back up arrived. This criminal with a pair of sai swords definitely knew how to trick a person, and that person would not let that happen ever again._

* * *

The Sylvester Theatre was the most popular and well-liked location by the locals, tourists, and especially young undergrad students. Many talents have been discovered there over the years and have gone big ever since. The owner was Sue Sylvester, from what Blaine has heard of her she was a woman you did not want to mess with, ever; otherwise you would be eaten alive with wits and banters. So thank the heavens for not getting the chance to meet the woman over the years.

As a NYU student, Blaine use to come by to this theatre almost every day to escape the rigorous classes and heavy homework he had waiting back in his dorm. Usually him and his best friend would wait for each other outside of class then go running to the theatre and discuss music and performing, or most times were put to work as waiters since the manager there knew them.

After graduating from college, Blaine was accepted to do a year of boot camp training before becoming actually becoming an officer in training so he would get a feel of the experience. All of that led the young man to be occupied that he didn't have time to come back to the theatre, his old sanctum.

The memories of him and his old friend were still lingering all around the auditorium of the theatre. It had been _their_ sanctum at the time. One could never forgot a strong friendship like he had with his friend, especially not when Blaine thought he finally get the chance to tell him about how he felt.

The detective shook the memory out of his head, there was no need to reflect back to what did or didn't happen. His main focus needed to be on this case, a case that he was sixty percent sure he will put to rest but forty percent did not want to screw up this one time chance like he's done as a trainee.

Here, Blaine was going to meet with someone who was said to be insider about the Sai Man. Rachel informed him that this man has worked alongside with the Sai Man a few times over the years, but he wasn't into continuing anymore and had even agree willingly to speak with the detective about the felon.

After Blaine was reserved to a table, the detective caught a glance of the insider man already seated on the table he was being escorted to.

The man was very tanned skin, broad, and had a clean cut mohawk on his head. Blaine would describe this guy to be extremely intimidating and quite daunting to anyone else. Although it was proven now that Blaine is now skilled to not be frightened or especially played by any criminal.

"Evening, detective," greeted the man before shaking hands with Blaine. "Name's Noah Puckerman, but I go by Puck."

Both men sat on their chairs before getting down to business; the detective was surely not here to make friends on the job. That and Rachel Berry would probably crucify him for not getting his part of the job done.

"So you informed me the other day that you use to work alongside with the Sai Man?" said Blaine.

Puck sat back and made himself comforted as he drank his glass of water before saying, "Looks like we're getting straight to the point then, huh?"

Once the detective didn't show any signs of humor coming along, Puck turned off all unprofessionalism that he could and tried to be serous about this meeting they arranged.

"Yes, I've worked with him a few times over the years he's been active."

"And why did you suddenly choose not to continue with that anymore?"

Blaine's methods into interrogating someone or a felon were mastered over time that recently he chose to favor being the "bad cop" when necessary.

A smirk touched the corner of Puck's mouth and then he said, "Because he and I could not agree to anything. You see, detective, the relationship Sai Man and I had between us was not only strictly just business, we were friends also and we had our agreements and disagreements."

"So you know this criminal on a personal level?" questioned Blaine with slight interest.

This time Puck chuckled amusingly. "I've known Sai Man for over three and a half years, so yes I suppose you could say I do know him on a personal level." Puck took another sip from his glass. "Wouldn't you know at least one of your good friends on a personal level?"

"This isn't about me, Puck. I prefer we keep this meeting based on about the relations you had with Sai Man," said Blaine sternly.

Puck eyed the other man with a particular examination before speaking again. "Certainly, detective."

"Now tell me, are you aware of anything that is being planned by Sai Man? Or what his next move might be?"

Both men didn't realize that there were performing going on stage, the music and singing sounded very distant and afar, and maybe that was why they sat all the way to the back.

"I may have heard a couple of details about something related to Sai Man. He's a man without limits, I'll tell ya that," said Puck. "Anyways, something about stealing an ancient painting from the Metropolitan Museum of Art is what I heard."

This piece of information was enough to make Blaine sit up and actively hear with alarming interest.

"What type of old painting are we talking about?"

Puck thought back for a minute of the name of the painter, but was left in a small defaulting state of mind when he couldn't think of it.

The detective was slowly losing his patience with the man's inability to reflect back, or even think hard enough to remember.

"Don't you understand how serious this is, Puck? I need to know what kind of painting it is," said the detective, ready to clench his fist and bang it on the table.

"Monet! The painter's name is Monet."

Blaine abruptly stood up and was ready to collect the coat he had resting behind his chair. He could hear the sound of live band playing and voices singing. The detective looked right across the room to where a huge crowd of people was intensively listening to the two singers performing a duet on stage.

For a brief second, Blaine listened to the performers and thought they were both magnificent. All the smiles, harmonizing, and entertainment they were showing to the audience seemed so enthralling that it wasn't until Blaine heard a voice repeating his name trying to get his attention.

"Detective," called Puck. "Wouldn't you like to hear something else very important before you go on trying to save the world."

Those words dripped with slight venom, something Blaine did not want but needed to hear anyway. "What would that be?"

"Tomorrow night is Sai Man's next target," informed Puck as he inspected the glass of water with sudden appeal to its features.

_The painting was going to be his next steal_ _tomorrow night_, thought Blaine.

Before you know it, the detective fled out of the room and was already leaving the building with a new fast growing of determination. He is one step closer now to Sai Man and the detective was certain that he would capture this felon for good.

* * *

Back at the theatre where Puck calming sat while watching the performance going on, a second party occupied the chair that the detective had been just a few minutes ago.

"Why does she get all the girl attention? I mean I'm just as badass of a singer as her, right?" said Puck speaking his mind out loud again.

The man accompanying him now responded in an amusing chuckle. "Yeah well let's just hope you don't make the same mistake as last time, Noah."

"I didn't see the old man behind me! The girl was so mesmerizing that I had no idea where I was walking."

This time the stranger rolled his eyes at his fellow partner in crime as he sat back on his chair watching his friends win over the crowd's hearts with their entrancing talent.

"Did he believe you?" asked the man, his voice smooth as velvet.

Puck took his eyes off from the performers giving their last bows then at his friend across the table, and snorted. "Of course he did, it was like telling a kid that Santa is able to leave presents for everyone around this entire planet in one night."

"Some analogy you have there, but good to hear that it worked flawlessly because now we have the detective right where we want him."

**Reviews? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my wonderful readers! Ahh I know it's not Sunday to post up a chapter, but I know that I'll be busy that day… And hey why not have a post to kick off thanksgiving :) aha**

**Well all I have to say is thank you and remember to give thanks to your family and friends and even a stranger! Whether or not you celebrate thanksgiving I hope you all have a wonder day! Hope you enjoy! Xoxo kaaysive**

**Do not own anything.**

Chapter 2

"Hummel! Finally you've arrived!" exclaimed a voice.

Everyone turned their attention to look towards the figure that was standing by the entrance of the room.

"Glad you could finally make it, you're fashionably late," said another voice sardonically.

"As always of course," commented a third voice.

Kurt brushed off their exaggerating taunts and mocks and walked over to the coat racket to place his jacket on it. The chilly snow outside thankfully could not intervene with the amount of warmth that was inside his decent sized apartment.

"My apologies, but I had business to take care of," said Kurt.

There was a circle formed in the dinning room around the tall dinning table, everything was scattered away, and soft alcoholic drinks were out.

This usually meant serious business for the criminals in this room.

"Like what? Making sure Detective Anderson is still chasing your pretty little ass?" smirked one of the criminals, Sebastian.

Kurt snorted and said, "Chasing and ass are two specialties you most definitely do on a daily basis, Sebastian."

"And to still wonder why you haven't bother to accept my ass chasing with you," said Sebastian teasingly.

"Save the energy for someone who is willing to be desperate enough to accept," winked Kurt.

The coiffed hair man joined the rest of the criminals and started to review through what they were studying on.

"Shall we all get started now since Sebastian has yet again been rejected?" said another voice that belonged to a blond named Kitty.

There was a chorus of yeses before everyone turned their attention to the blond.

"We have two possible entries to get to the main floor where the painting is displayed. Through ventilation or a we could map out a decode, neither should be that difficult since we can distract the police and that detective."

"They'll be in the surveillance room for sure, watching every move that Sai Man makes," included Sebastian.

"I say we try to decode them," said Sam, another criminal.

"If we have Sai Man dressed up in specific clothes and have a few people dressed up as the same as him, it should create a delusion for them that way they'll lose track of where he's going," added Jesse St. James with a smile at the idea. "It'll be the perfect little game for them."

Everyone around the table started to overview the large blueprint of the museum and mapped out what and where will take place. They were all very invested into the idea that Kurt singled himself out a bit, he took a red plastic cup from the counter and decided to silently walk out of the room and head for the stairs that led to the second floor.

His bedroom was fairly large, almost as big as a studio apartment. It was decorated with drawings of clothes, fabrics hanging everywhere, and a few mannequins displayed at a corner. There were posters of Broadway legends and plays hung up on his wall, there was also a box or two filled with old records from one of his all time favorite plays _Wicked_.

What usually caught the criminal's attention was a face down picture frame that rested on bedside table. Kurt walked over to tentatively pick up the frame. It was a photo of him and his old best friend in their first year of college. A small crack at the corner of the fame seemed to have branched out from the last time the coiffed hair man dared see this photo. It always made him feel angry inside, but almost deep remorse for what had happen in the past between them.

In their fourth year at NYU, Kurt had left the city after hearing the devastating news about his father's death from Carole. The young college student left two weeks before graduation to go back Ohio. After a few days there was nothing but constant phone calls and text messages from his best friend. Kurt left him feeling worried and concerned, enough to receive in text message saying that his best friend would even search for him in Ohio.

Finally, Kurt decided to call him back.

* * *

_**Four years ago**_

"_Hello? Kurt?" came in a familiar voice from the other line. "Are you there?"_

_It took just about a minute for Kurt to respond back, but hearing that voice again never failed to send shivers down his spine. He missed hearing it, missed seeing him._

"_Y-yes I'm here," responded Kurt at last. "Hi, Blaine."_

_Kurt heard his friend release a reliving breath and mutter something he thought was 'oh thank god you're alright.'_

"_Are you okay, Kurt? Please tell me nothing bad has happen to you. I've been worried sick about you, thinking that something bad happen to you."_

_Kurt closed his eyes, taking in the genuine sincerity from the sound of his best friend's voice. He couldn't tell Blaine why he disappeared and where he is right now, or the situation he was in._

_Blaine has been through everything with Kurt through their course of a three-year friendship. They've been through the highs and lows, the good and bad in their close friendship, so why was it that Kurt didn't want to tell Blaine the truth now?_

_Because Kurt had feelings for the other man, he was in love with and always had been since he first laid eyes on him._

_Just a few weeks ago Kurt went to go watch Blaine perform for the first time ever and he could definitely see how nervous his best friend was, but he was there to support him._

_Blaine surprisingly sang a love song, which was slightly odd for Kurt because he knew that he would only sing what he felt. It didn't take long for the coiffed hair man to see another man who was watching Blaine front and center._

_It was Jeremiah, Blaine's recent crush._

_Kurt felt tears stinging his eyes, although he tried to not be seen crying by anyone since he was sitting with a group of people who held their attention towards Blaine._

_Somehow he allowed himself to set aside anything hurt feelings that Kurt had and continued watching. In the beginning of the song, it was easy to notice Blaine was nervous when his voice started to sing. The man up stage was looking at the crowd, maybe searching for something to comfort him, or someone._

_Then it was sudden when Blaine found Kurt and his hazel eyes landed on his blue ones. Kurt sat at the other side of where Jeremiah was and it was surprising that Blaine found him and Kurt saw just relaxed his best friend became._

_Blaine was soon singing in perfect harmony, not a trembling sound wavering in his voice anymore._

_He sounded perfect._

_But the moment didn't last when Blaine looked to Jeremiah and sang the bridge._

_That pang in Kurt's heart felt stronger and worse now._

"'_Kurt?" came in Blaine's voice._

_There was a wet spot felt on Kurt's cheek against the phone as another tear streamed down his face._

"_I'm fine, everything is fine and nothing happened to me," said Kurt, proud that his voice didn't crack. "Blaine you have nothing to worry about, okay?"_

"_Will you be back soon?" it was clear as day to hear the wretched sound in Blaine's tone._

_Kurt felt another tear prickled in one of his eyes and said, "I don't know."_

_There a dreadful silence that lasted for a few minutes before Blaine spoke again._

"_Kurt, about what happen at the theatre…when I sang that song…I know we haven't spoken since then-"_

"_You were amazing, Blaine that performance was perfect. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you that." Kurt didn't want them to dwell any further into this, he couldn't when he still loved Blaine. He just didn't want to get hurt anymore. It had to be done now; Kurt wouldn't see Blaine for a while and it panged him to say the next words that let his lips. "There are things I have to deal with right now on my own and I think its best that we don't talk or see each other anymore, I hope you can understand that."_

_Another silence came through between them before Kurt heard a few teary sniffing that sounded a little distant._

"_I-I…Kurt please don't do this. Please? You're my best friend, I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_This went straight Kurt's heart, Blaine's words stabbing him with pain. In a way, this was the right thing for the both of them._

"_Follow your dreams, Blaine. Become the policeman I know you've always wanted to be, you'll be saving a lot of lives out there," said Kurt with a sad smile. "I'll always believe in you, remember that."_

_More teary sniffing came through, enough for Kurt to hear Blaine holding himself from not breaking down._

"_K-Kurt."_

"_Goodbye, Blaine."_

I'll never say goodbye to you_, Kurt immediately thought right after._

_Kurt didn't wait for Blaine to say one back or not until he hung up the phone and started let out a sob of his._

_Now he's lost everything._

* * *

A tear clashed down onto the picture frame, two best friends with their arm around each other and not looking at the camera, not when they were smiling and laughing with each other. The good and bad memories had evocated through Kurt; the criminal didn't want to remember the past or _him_.

Who he was now and what he did on a daily basis didn't make him regret one single ounce of it. However, what he did regret was pushing the one person he knew was important to him.

Anger was slowly breeching inside the criminal. He was angry with himself for doing what he did, and yet at the same was upset that he still feels _something_ for the detective after all these years.

"You know, our lovely guests will start to wonder where one of their best hosts disappeared to," said a female voice.

Kurt quickly put the picture frame face down again and looked up to his fellow partner and roommate at the door.

Santana noticed the fading redness in Kurt's eyes, she could tell that he was upset and it's been a while since he's been this upset about something.

The brunette tilted her head to the side in sympathy and said, "You alright there, porcelain?"

"Fine, just needed some space that's all."

Santana crossed her arms and looked at her friend knowingly. She knew whom he was thinking about. Kurt may not admit his feelings, nor be well certain about how he felt about the detective either, but she understand his past and the façade he took to build for himself so that he could become the criminal he was today.

"It is about that Anderson guy?" You know, I've lived with you for this long to know just about everything between the two of you. So tell me, what is it this time?"

"He'll eventually find out this time," said Kurt solemnly.

When Santana first heard about the relationship Kurt had with that detective before she consulted with her friend if the other man was going to be an issue for them, she was very empathetic about it and managed to show benevolent sympathy to Kurt. With equal amount of lost, Santana wouldn't dwell too much if it had been someone else telling her about what they've gone through in their hard times and she would end the discussion with a '_been there, done that'_ response. However in all actuality, she shrugged her own past behind to avoid it, except when Kurt came in and told her about himself and the situation he went through that sort of hit too close to home for her; it was a matter of time for Santana to come into terms with being honest to herself and she was capable to do that with Kurt.

"He hasn't yet, and I think it's best if we continue to keep it that way," said Santana.

"I know and I will do just that. Besides, it would seem unimaginable for me to reveal my identity like that."

A small smile touched the corner of Santana's mouth before saying, "Well you almost did once, remember porcelain?"

The memory of that faithful night was still fresh to the criminal and he smiled just thinking about it. For one, Kurt was a mastermind at deception and he was able to pull off almost anything.

* * *

_**A year and a half ago**_

_The night felt young and warm during the summer, Kurt was enjoying the freedom he willed himself to have after working long, dreadful hours as an assistant at Vogue Magazines. Kurt loved fashion, he praised it, and it was apart of him by day; but by night, he cherished the thrill and inclination in what he did. He was a con man, a thief, and a man with excellent skills on the sai swords._

_Sai Man _was_ him. He created this persona of a criminal who was afraid of nothing and flirted with just about any good-looking man that came into his way. It was definite that Sai Man worked alone most of the time; however when his infamous fellow criminals have the time to get together, they would all take the advantage and do what they do best only on a bigger scale with the help of each other's._

_Santana, Kurt's main partner in crime, usually did her own separate criminality on her own time. Usually the brunette woman had obligations as a singer/performer at the Sylvester Theatre. It didn't bother Kurt when she would agree to do performances in the night, because hey there's has to be some way Santana pays her half of the rent._

_Over the city lights of New York, Kurt captured the movements of people walking, cars on the streets, and a sense of voyage ready to take off. _

_The clock struck midnight and there were less human activities occurring now, it was time to choose a lucky jewelry store and find the best gold jewelry he could trade with a few con men._

_Tiffany's was always the convenient place to check and see what they have that is new in display. Kurt managed to easily break into the building as he was by now familiarized with every square inch of the place. This was his third robbery this week already, the limit usually about five each month but somehow the criminal was on a wholesome streak._

_The problem the felon had was forgetting that there were unseen alarms fortifying the room where the valuable jewelries were kept. He didn't want to go through the trouble with that new detective again. Surely it was fun for Kurt to play with the new fresh meat of a trainee, but recently he's heard that the trainee decided to be a detective now and seemed to be more in the picture than usual._

Although,_ thought the criminal with a smirk, _it would be fun to play around with him again.

_The thought of seeing Blaine again made Kurt's heart clench a bit, but he quickly ignored it so that he could proceed with the steal._

_The felon was capable of outmaneuvering the alarms in a skillful matter this time. He would trigger them after retrieving his prize. Glass cases were also never an issue for the criminal. He's learned to get through so easily that it was like pick pocketing people at a train station. There were a few golden jewelries in the glass cases; some were earrings, necklaces, and bracelets. After swiftly opening the glass with one of his sai swords, Sai Man snatched up the precious jewels into a small black sack he brought with him. The criminal was deciding whether to possibly give one of the necklaces to Santana since the female criminal has been laying low these days on her criminalities._

_Kurt picked the finest looking one and safely put it in an inside pocket from his fitted body suit._

_Just as he was finishing up, the criminal placed the glass case altogether again and slowly stepped back. But he soon regretted doing so because a loud sound soon triggered right after._

Fuck! Not again, _cursed Kurt mentally. He just made the same mistake once again. Well he supposed that it was bound to happen because he was sure that detective would show his face at any minute._

_An idea came through the criminal's mind and with the amount of extra time he still has before the police show up, he was determined to give the detective a personal greeting of his own. Kurt tied the bag with the jewels on his black belt then retracted both of his weapons from where they were hanging on his belt. Shortly, the felon began to slash the nearest wall to him and wrote letters in big words._

_**Ten minutes later…**_

_Kurt was just about finished with his piece of work and made sure that the vandalizing he had done was going to be clearly seen by everyone, especially that detective._

_Footsteps were heard from the end of the hallway. Kurt put his weapons away and quickly ran to another corner so that the velocity he made went against the gravity that pulled him down. He jumped from the two flat planes of the wall that intersected each other with light feet. A good friend of his name Kitty taught him how to jump with light feet like that, it took a lot of practice for Kurt because well he was no superman or anything._

_The criminal managed to reach the ceiling and took out his weapon to stab it on the thin wall. He held himself in that hidden place, it was pitch dark inside the room still and where Kurt hid himself could go unnoticed by anyone at this point._

_Policemen broke through the large doors and into the room with their guns securely in their hands then began searching the room._

"_Copy," said one the policemen into his walkie-talkie. "The alarm was set off, but no intruder on this floor."_

"_Uh, Officer Martin, you might want to see this," suddenly said another officer._

_Kurt tried his best to stay within the darkness of his hidden spot but had to see the reaction as a smirk danced upon his lips._

_Soon enough a man can rushing into the scenery looking out of breath and almost looking like a worried mess._

_Kurt cursed himself immediately after when a small breath hitched out of him when his eyes landed on the newcomer. There he was._

"_Detective, I think you should see this," said the same officer who spoke to Officer Martin._

_**Dear Detective Anderson,**_

_**Well aren't you moving the bars up now? Looks like I better watch my tail for you huh cutie? It sure will be fun being chased by you all the time. Catch ya later doll face…that is if you can catch me xoxo Sai Man**_

_All of the policemen in the room began to look at the vandalized wall, opposite from where Kurt was hiding and observing it all with a malicious smile. This was too easy for the criminal because the distraction was easily there now. To escape from where he was positioned had to be done already. There was a small window a few feet away from but it could take a bit of steps to reach it._

_As the officers in the room were clearly engrossed by the writing, Kurt made his move towards the window with his other sai sword and started proceeding that way._

_Suddenly a voice echoed the room._

"_There he is! The intruder!" called another officer pointing directly towards where the criminal was by the window now._

_Kurt reacted fast and plunged feet first through the window. Shattered glasses were falling onto the ground but know cut through Kurt's black body suit or ski mask. The criminal started to climb up the building with the use of sai swords and made to the rooftop in an instant._

_The criminal skidded rooftop after rooftop with the bag of jewelry clattering on his side._

"_Stop thief!" yelled an officer._

_Then that's when open fire was heard and bullets passed Kurt's body. The felon duck down and ran faster to escape the shooting. He jumped onto another rooftop in the dark night then hid behind a large air vent so that he was able to catch his breath again. Kurt removed the ski mask and whipped off the sweat on his forehead, he hasn't fueled that much energy in an escape for a while. Usually, it was pretty easy to escape under the thumbs from those buffoons._

"_Don't move thief!" ordered a sudden voice, a very familiar voice. "I caught you red-handed now."_

_Blaine Anderson walked from the other side of the rooftop. Kurt could see a fire escape ladder from behind the detective._

_Fuck, he caught up to him._

_Internally, Kurt was panicking because his mask was removed from his face and Blaine was here just a damn few feet away, but now closing in with his gun pointing directly at him._

_This wasn't good._

_However the shadowing darkness from the air vent he was laying his back on seemed to have concealed his face to the detective. Kurt looked around where he could escape from under the detective's hold. And the one thing that came to mind seemed daring but desperate times call for desperate measures. _

"_Not a chance, sweet pea," said Kurt keeping his Sai Man persona going._

_The felon got to his feet and hastily made a run for it towards the edge of the rooftop and jumped._

_He was falling and falling until his body landed onto something soft and comfy. The criminal did not expect at all to land on top of a small fruit stand tent. The criminal slid off and ran across the street to hide into an opaque alley. Instead, he took the chance to glance back towards the rooftop of a tenement building where the detective still stood looking around almost as if he was concerned? _

_Kurt rubbed his face frustratingly, but stopped halfway feeling his skin. His ski mask was left back up on the rooftop where Blaine will soon find and be in the possession of his hands._

**Thanks for reading. Reviews? :)**

**A little preview of the next chapter:**

With the eye mask, Kurt looked up towards a visual surveillance camera and winked at the camera before blowing an air kiss intentionally towards it also. The criminal lowered his head to conceal his face with the old fashion brown hat he was wearing and pealed off his eye mask then proceeded walking into the crowd with his head still facing down; this signaled the criminals to begin their mission.

"Look alive everyone, its show time," chimed Jesse St. James through Kurt's earpiece.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers! I apologize for not posting the last few weeks, things were hectic with finals, but I passed all of my classes with good grades! :) Then there was Christmas, which was equally occupying for me.**

**Luckily I finished this chapter up right now at almost 3am, not to mention I have community service at 7am, but this needed to get done! Lol**

**I had to break the ending up so I will have the aftermath of Blaine's mission in chapter 4.**

**Also, I am still using the same activities and events from the movie Thomas Crown Affair. The steal idea is all on that movie, but I just mixed up into one big whole scene. So not my idea, but theirs.**

**FYI: Majority of the time, Kurt is an independent criminal, the rest of the criminals will not stick around for long :'( yes I know so sad.**

**POVs switch off. Another flashback Blaine has this time! He begins to think more about his old friend etc etc.**

**And yeah that's all I've covered. Hope you enjoy! Have a Happy New Year! :D Xoxo kaaysive**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

Chapter 3

The alarm clock sounded off early in the morning, the peaceful sleep was soon disrupted by its abrupt call. Blaine groaned before willing himself to finally get out of bed. He buried his face in his hands, trying to wake himself up and not become tempted enough to just lay under the warm blankets before drifting right back to sleep. Unfortunately, the detective didn't think twice about doing it because he'd known that the last time he irrationally made that decision to sleep in had cost him to have everyone at work laugh at him, except for Rachel of course. She's known the past troubles Blaine had to face with the other officers and detectives, all they ever thought of him was this young, inexperienced trainee who kept them unimpressed. But Rachel knew from the very first day that Blaine was more than that, he was hardworking and well efficient enough to be just as good as the rest of them; they just needed to give him a chance to show them that.

It was not yet six in the morning, but Blaine could see the sun peaking through the tall building from out his window. He needed to get an early start for what was to come in today's plan.

After leaving the theatre and his meeting with that Puck character, the detective headed straight for the station to inform everyone the situation. Since everyone was aware that Blaine was assigned to the Sai Man case, they then began to formulate a strategized diagram on where to place the officers and where it is possible to seize up the criminal under their hands.

Anticipation bottled up inside of the detective for three solid years he's been tormented by this most wanted felon in all of criminal history. It was time to take charge and move in for the kill. Well not literally kill; there wouldn't be any killing of course. Blaine always imagined capturing Sai Man and finally putting him behind bars where he belonged, with that he also imagined looking straight into the imprisoned criminal's blue eyes and say…

"I've finally caught you," whispered the detective out loud.

This boosted Blaine's energy ten times more because this is something he's been looking forward to since he was a trainee. Maybe even now Blaine would get to incarcerate Sai Man, and he would make sure that nothing or no one would take the chance away from him.

* * *

Just as the detective entered his office, Blaine heard a squeaking sound following after him. He swiftly turned around to find his good friend and fellow co-worker Artie Abrams with his usually optimistic, morning smile plastered on his face.

Artie worked in the department of police computer system; all the tracking down were his specialties when it was needed. Even though Artie was in a wheelchair it didn't make any difference because he was equally as important to the police force as everyone else. There were many people who depended on him the most for chasing criminals.

"Morning, detective!" chirped Artie.

"Morning, Artie."

"That meeting was definitely something. You think you're finally one step closer to capturing Sai Man?"

Blaine looked away from his notes and files so that he could respond to Artie's question.

"I feel as if I am, this could really be a shot for me."

Artie rested both of his elbows on the wheelchair's handles so he could cross his fingers above his lap.

"I've tracked down Sai Man many times before, and let's just say he's not the easiest criminal to reach. But I admit, I knew that you of all detectives would be the one to get him."

The detective heard the sincerity through Artie's words and it warmed his heart to have one of those friends on this field to have his back.

"Thank you, Artie. I really appreciate it."

The computer techie was just about to leave out until he remembered that he had something to say to the detective.

"Detective," called Artie. "Yesterday while I was in the computer room, I was eying the streets and I so happen to see you leave the theatre. Well shortly after you left the building, there were two men with their hoodies over that walked out together then went their separate ways. But what caught my interest was that one of them had super white skin, like porcelain."

This suddenly stirred Blaine's thoughts.

_Porcelain? No other criminal that I know of has porcelain except…_

"You think it might have been Sai Man?" said Blaine.

"Most likely. I was able to identify him since he's shown up on the radar many times before."

The detective pondered through this given information, what also caught his attention was the other man Sai Man was with.

"What about the man that walked with him? Were you able to describe him?" asked the detective in scrutiny.

Artie though back on how the other man looked like before walking off.

"The hoodie concealed his face, but it seemed like he had a short faded mohawk."

Blood ran cold inside Blaine's body; he literally froze after Artie spoke. It couldn't be true that the ex-criminal Blaine spoke with yesterday lied to him saying that he had no business relations with Sai Man anymore?

What if Puck told Sai Man about their meeting? Will that stop Sai Man from stealing Monet's painting?

"Sir," Artie's voice came through, interrupting the detective's thoughts. He saw the computer techie's eyes locked with something passed him, Artie's face clearly carried on a blank expression. Blaine followed on what he was looking and turned towards the window with half opened blinds. There, in the center of the glass, stuck a small folded paper.

How did Blaine miss seeing that earlier? What kind of person would put that there?

The detective walked over to the window and reached for the folded note. Blood immediately ran cold once more when he recognized the familiar handwriting of his name.

It belonged to none other than Sai Man, his personal tormentor.

This in itself gave Blaine the answer to his original questions. No, of course nothing would stop that criminal from getting what he wants. If there was one thing Detective Blaine knew about Sai Man, it was that the criminal never backed down no matter how many police cars chased him down the streets of New York City.

As he unfolded the note, Blaine expected Sai Man's usual teasing and taunting words in writing, but that was not quite it when he surprisingly saw a few lines of words.

This resolutely made the detective want to continue with his mission just as he hoped that Sai Man did too because he was one step closer to that felon. His hazel eyes examined the written words as he carefully read them.

_**Here's a short riddle for you to figure out, maybe it'll help you out a little doll face. Good luck trying to catch up –Xox Sai Man**_

"_**What falls every day and breaks every night?"**_

A riddle? This was new, even for Sai Man because Blaine did not expect such a thing to be given to him from the criminal. With furrowed eyebrows, the detective read through the riddle once more and tried to mentally unravel it.

Artie saw the struggled face Blaine had and tilted his head curious before asking, "What's it say, detective?"

_What falls every day and breaks every night? The sun appears every day and the moon during the night, _thought Blaine. _That must be the answer, right?_

"Here," said Blaine handing the note to Artie. "Its from the felon, he's pulling tricks on us."

Artie read the note as carefully as Blaine did and studied the words thoroughly. He knew the answer, it was quite obvious to anyone but what was the significance of it? Clearly Sai Man was giving the detective a clue hidden behind this riddle, maybe the clue led to what was going happen this afternoon. Artie scratched his head thoughtfully as he pondered more about why a criminal would leave a riddle on a detective's window.

"The answer is easy to guess, however what I don't understand is why he would send me that?" said Blaine, equally as confused as Artie.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out there, detective," sighed the computer techie. "My guess is that the criminal is trying to give you clue about what he will do."

"A clue? But the ex-criminal from yesterday informed me about what Sai Man is going to do," said Blaine, perplexed about the situation.

Artie wheeled himself over towards the detective before saying, "This may not be your usual homicide work like before, detective. But I think you might've been set up."

The computer techie took Blaine's blank face and silence as a sign for him to elaborate more.

"Yesterday after you left, Noah Puckerman walked out with what it looked to be Sai Man. If it was _him_ then I think Sai Man purposely told Noah to tell you that so you would believe him just because he is an 'ex-criminal.' And for this riddle, well I have no definite explanation for it just yet, I'll have to study it more."

The only thing that registered into Blaine's head was that he's been fooled, if Sai Man set this whole sham up then the detective wasn't one step closer to him, he was falling five steps back now. What would he do now? Call off the mission?

No, he wouldn't do that. That would mean that he's given up, it would show the rest of this department would an actually joke they thought he really was. There was no way he would call off this mission, a few tricks and a riddle would not put him to defeat or fright. If Sai Man wants this to be a game then he will play too.

* * *

"Alright girls and gals, it is approximately two o'clock so we should get started," instructed Jesse. "Don't forget your rope this time Brittany."

"Yes ma'am," said Brittany before heading over to collect her stuff.

Jesse sighed but managed to continue on with the rest their task. He checked his roster twice before checking to see if everyone was present like a schoolteacher.

"She's late," he muttered irritably.

Kurt looked at Jesse from the mirror he was currently facing. The criminal adjusted his tie for the fourth time before responding, "You know Kitty's always late when there's a big illegal act we do."

"Yes, but it is unprofessional for her to be lollygagging when she is clearly needed here!" gritted Jessie through his teeth. "In my book, everything has to be perfect, got that kid?"

"A perfectionist at his best everyone," said Kurt sardonically.

Just as Jesse was about to retort, an abrupt voice entered the room. The door swung open wide to give off the grand entrance of Kitty's appearance.

"Missed me?" greeted Kitty.

All of the criminals in the room didn't take the time to look and see the person at the door. They were all moving around trying to get their things into place.

This time Jesse eased himself about the female criminal's tardiness since he didn't want to waste any more time by telling her off.

"Get your costume ready, we're about to leave out of here in three minutes," ordered Jesse.

A smirk landed on Kitty's lips before saying, "Glad I didn't miss anything."

Once they all left their hide out, the criminals arrived behind the Metropolitan Museum of Arts building in two white delivery vans. They were disguised as a painting crew that the security guards were easily fooled to believe and allowed them inside. It didn't take them long for half of them to get out of the two vans and quickly run towards the back entrance of the museum. Everyone needed to move fast before the expected police force and detective searched for one particular criminal.

Kurt stayed behind with Jesse St. James, Kitty, and Santana in the van. The two female criminals were touching up his appearance since the idea was for Kurt to look casual and like any other business person in New York. Santana handed him his briefcase first then his eye mask so that he could put it inside his coat pocket. Jesse gave all of them earpieces for him to communicate with them. Since the museum was pretty large in itself, the criminals needed to stick together if there was any situation. So far everyone had gone off to get into their place before anything. Jesse was positively sure that this plan would be one that will be forgotten by the detectives, investigators, and policemen. This was a game to them, and they all intended to be the winners.

Santana was the first to speak only towards Kurt. "Nervous?"

The criminal raised his eyebrow at the question before the two of them burst into a fit of laughter while the other two criminals mindlessly did their own work.

"After all these years working side by side and you still ask such a ridiculous question," said Kurt with a playful smile.

"Well you can't forget about the time we made our first steal at that mini mart. Talk about making it our first appearance as robbers."

"Hey we did pretty good that day, barely any training and ski masks was our thing."

"I've had plenty of training in my self-defense classes, otherwise that one wise crack would have turned your ass in if it wasn't for me."

"I could have taken him down on my own!" exclaimed Kurt.

A snort came from Kitty before she interrupts saying, "No you wouldn't have, back then you use to think robbing delis and cab drivers was cool, that is until you met me of course. Even then you were afraid to use weapons, especially those swords. It seems to me without the training I provided you, you wouldn't be who you are today." Her egotistical glowing with self-proud and gratifying honor.

Kurt ignored her, but it wasn't until another voice was brought in that he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Not to mention me teaching a rookie how to hack into the alarm and data systems," added Jesse.

"Or my strategic ways into actually robbing a place," supplemented Santana.

The criminal sighed and said, "Yes, okay I get it you guys all taught me at least a bit of something. But I on the over hand have my own thing and skills."

"A bit?"

"Skills?"

Santana and Jesse both said their words in a flabbergasted reaction at the same time. Appalled to receive such minor recognition when in reality they had more credit than what Kurt was giving them. Although, Kurt was the one who created Sai Man and had the sai swords as _his _first and primal skill that _he_ originally taught _himself_ to do.

Kitty looked at Kurt with an odd smile before saying, "No, no he's right actually. Sai Man is a persona he made up on his own, the quick feet, sword skills, and devilish good looks. What can I say? You have the whole package as a criminal."

Unusually enough, Kurt believed that his fellow criminal friend was being true to her words. An eyebrow suspiciously lifted up on the coiffed haired man's face still, it was strange to hear something earnest coming from the blond girl. There was no trace of any misleading act according to look on her face.

The criminal's eyes then landed on something a few inches away from her. A bottle of hair gel would probably get it out of her if he threatened to throw it at her; even if it weren't necessary it would amuse Kurt to pester the blond. His eyes landed directly towards Kitty again, the tension building as the other two criminals watched the whole thing in suspense but more entertainingly.

Meanwhile, Kitty holds Kurt's stare very calmly with a smile playing on her lips. A showdown of whoever will blink first it seemed to be, and so far both criminals were showing no signs of giving in. If there was one thing that Kurt loathed, it would be this. The criminal had a deep-seated animosity for competition and the outdoing of someone's vanity being shown through egotism at any given second. And that is exactly what Kitty was doing.

Kurt mentality accepted the challenge with the blond and took this admission before quickly getting up to reach for the hair gel. But her speed was much too swift that it seemed incomprehensible to grasp. The next thing Kurt feels is his face pressed against the cold floor. Kitty had tripped him.

Uncontained giggling and laughter came from the other two criminals as Kurt was already feeling the aching from the fall. He saw a hand offered to him, the criminal shamelessly took his opponent's hand and was helped up. The smile still plastered onto her face made Kurt temporarily give up, after all the blond did have more tricks up in her sleeves that he would never get to find out.

"However, you would never be as good as me," winked Kitty.

The two criminals smiled at one another, calling it truce now that playing time was over when the laughter died down.

"Well I hate to cut this diverting moment here but we have expected company," notified Jesse.

"Looks like we better get into our places then," said Kitty before heading out of the van. Kurt was right behind her until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember," whispered Santana. "Don't get blind sided by him."

The criminal complied with his partner, and then closed the door after exited out of the vehicle.

Jesse's chair turned towards the brunette with a thoughtful look on his face. "He's like a lovesick puppy, that kid."

"I know."

* * *

In front of the museum, Kurt waited in line for a good ten minutes until he reached the ticket booth. He smiled friendly at the ticket guy and thanked him before taking out his eye mask and putting it on as he walking into the revolving door.

As Sai Man entered the foyer, the museum looked more like the inside of a tall yet modern castle. The criminal walked steadily and calmly to the perfect position in which he will be seen more openly. So far part of his role of the plan was going swimmingly because the criminal found exactly what he was looking for up at the corner of the two walls from opposite ends. With the eye mask, Kurt looked up towards a visual surveillance camera and winked at the camera before blowing an air kiss intentionally towards it also. The criminal lowered his head to conceal his face with the old fashion brown hat he was wearing and pealed off his eye mask then proceeded walking into the crowd with his head still facing down; this signaled the criminals to begin their mission.

_"Look alive everyone, its show time,"_ chimed Jesse St. James through Kurt's earpiece.

A large amount of people started to enter the museum as well, this allowing Kurt to keep his identity buried. The first thing the criminal did was head straight for the stairs where there was another large group of the people capable of surrounding him.

And the fun begins once Sai Man heard a deep voice call out "_Stop right there!"_ The criminal made it up the steps with his head still facing down as he walked pass someone who wore the exact same outfit as him.

"_Copy that captain!"_ said Brittany. _"Jake and I have second floor covered."_

"_First floor checked,_" confirmed Sebastian.

"_Lobby is secured. I see Sai Lord without his eye mask already and heading for the_ _main stairway."_

"Sai Lord? Seriously Kitty?" muttered Kurt into his earpiece.

"_Just do your job, Sai Lord."_

"_Perfect. Santana made it to the roof just now and has it covered just in case anything interferes," _informed Jesse. _"That kiss was something, Sai Man. I wonder what that detective thought about it, since it was for him, right?"_

"Shut it St. James," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

The criminal swiftly went up another set of stairs, knowing that there were a few more cameras still locked on him, but not for long. Two became six that became ten males that dressed the same wardrobe and briefcase as him. An amusing smile danced onto Kurt's lips, he was officially undetected now with the yelling from what sounded like the security guards fading away with the patterns of all the men who wore the same exact brown business coat, brown hat, and a auburn colored briefcase. It was like a human labyrinth that made their frustration increase drastically and the fact that one criminal escaped by blending in an unexpected dress code.

* * *

It felt a bit crammed up in the surveillance room, given that there were at least fifteen other policemen and investigators that'd arrived. After leaving Artie back at the station, he couldn't keep his focus straight, the riddle still ringing in his ears. What could the felon be up to?

Blaine massaged his temples once more as he tried to think about something other than that stupid riddle. What if what Sai Man was planning was just a set up? Will the detective own up and take the blame if he screwed this one up?

Okay maybe thinking about that did the least bit of help for him, this just made the Blaine more agitated on how this turn out. Fooled or not, the detective needed an outtake to expression his situation, on how he felt about everything. The pressure suppressed him, there was a criminal like Sai Man who manages to stay lose in the city of New York, and his past was beginning to haunt him again. If only Kurt was here, he'd know what to say and what to do whenever stress got the better on Blaine. Its been proven before that the detective felt safe in his best friend's arms. The memory of their last intimate encounter was buried somewhere inside of his heart.

* * *

_**Four years and one month ago**_

_Step after step were becoming more restless than seconds ago. The fretfulness building up had captivated in a solitary room that seemed to be a janitor's closet. Blaine didn't know why he ran into a custodian's supply closet, he just did and it was the closes place he could hide. He couldn't get on that stage and audition for people who would be looking at him, criticizing, and maybe even rejecting him. It would make the young student feel so small and discarded. After all, this was the Sylvester Theatre, a place where expectations are high and real talent was discovered. Blaine wanted this one shot at performing because once upon a time in high school he did dream of becoming a performer. However, that was before he became fascinated with the police force. Somehow though, Blaine just wanted to experience for once what the feeling of singing on stage was like, but how can he? His fingers were trembling and clammy, the idea of just singing in public was purely frightening for him._

_Suddenly a loud knock came in from the door._

"_Blaine? Are you in there? Please open the door."_

_It was Kurt, his best friend. How did he get here? Blaine thought he had a group meeting today for one of his classes and that he wasn't going to make it for the beginning of his audition. Blaine didn't want to show how upset it was to hear that Kurt wasn't going to make it, to help him calm down because his best friend knew how freaked out he would get. For Kurt he felt equally as upset and wanted to make up for it on a movie and dinner; that was their usual thing that they did together. And now his best friend was actually here._

_Blaine opened the door and there appeared a tall, slim but slightly muscular man with white, as porcelain skin whose chestnut colored hair was perfectly coiffed up. The shorter man could feel already becoming relaxed once his eyes landed on ocean blue ones, he could get lost in them forever if he wanted to._

_Kurt was presented with a worried Blaine, his body trembling with fear, and his eyes carrying intense anxiety inside. It only took two strides for the taller friend to collective him into his arms, a place he knew that comforted Blaine the most._

_For what seemed to feel like hours and hours, they stayed there in each other's arms feeling safe and content. All worries seemed to drop for Blaine somewhat when his best friend was gently rubbing his hand or when their hands intertwined and Kurt's thumb was rubbing his hand in little circles. This wasn't an unusual act that they did because their friendship consisted of this. They trusted one another more than they ever did with anyone else._

_Both friends heard a loud call of a man saying "Next!" and this brought Blaine back into reality. This is why he was in a janitor's closet with his best friend, hiding away from what was out there. A hand rubbed his arm comfortingly as the shorter man's head rested on Kurt's temple._

"_It'll only be more frightening if you allow it be," said Kurt, voice gentle._

_The taller man wished he could run his hand through Blaine's curly hair, but it was the product he wore that had restricted his best friend's soft curls to be gelled down completely. So instead his hand rested upon the nape of his neck where short curls broke a bit free at the ends._

"_I have stage fright, I can't go out there. I'll choke up like I did right now," whispered Blaine._

"_Sweetie, you can overcome this fear. Don't you know how much of a great singer you are?" Kurt saw that his words weren't convincing enough for his friend, he needed to keep trying though because they will soon be calling Blaine's name._

_Then an idea struck the taller man._

_Kurt parted from Blaine a bit so that he could look at him and say, "Sing to me, you always do feel comfortable singing to one person."_

_Blaine's eyes were planted on Kurt's and there was no possible way for the taller man to ever look away after seeing such beautiful coloration of green and honey inside his friend's eyes. It's like he could melt by just looking._

"_I don't sing to just any person… I-I like singing to _you_ because _you_ make feel comfortable," amended Blaine._

_There was something about hearing his best friend saying things like that to him. But that was how Blaine was. He would say things like that, that can cause great felicity inside your heart. And the most difficult part of all was that Kurt continued to keep his feelings for Blaine to himself after three years. The reason was plain and simple on why he didn't want to tell Blaine how he really felt… It would ruin such an amazing friendship if they became something more. Keeping their friendship the way that it was meant a whole great deal to Kurt, he didn't want to wreck the one thing that mattered to him and to be with the one person that made him happy. They were best friends, friends and nothing more. Its been enough for Kurt for this long already, so he wondered why was it becoming harder and harder for him to not keep falling in love with Blaine?_

_It was then that a small voice sang, soft and almost inaudible but Kurt tried to encourage his friend to sing a bit louder. A smile touched the corner of the taller man's face right when he heard the lyrics to the song Blaine was singing._

"_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_I'll let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand"_

_Blaine felt bold enough to sing the rest of the song. Kurt thought his voice was incredible; it was like a sweet mellifluous sound that was so smooth and like no other._

_He looked at his best friend and the confidence that was slowly being projected from him, the fear long gone while Kurt smiled encouraging at him. But Blaine took in Kurt's smile as a breathtaking image because he truly was beautiful in his eyes. He felt more confident around him._

_And that's what did it for him, how Blaine nailed the audition with his eyes only locked on Kurt's the entire performance. He didn't know what he'd do without his best friend. As long as Kurt was right by his side, whether they will ever be anything more than friends or not, Blaine will always need him and will always cherish what they have._

* * *

Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder, allowing the memory to fade away and for him to come back to the present day.

"You alright there detective?" asked the person. It was Rachel. She was requested to help out in the mission the chief of police department, Chief Shuester. Personally, Blaine has always preferred Chief Shuester than Chief Figgins, whom will be back from his two-week vacation in a few days.

"Yeah, just thinking about someone," answered Blaine.

Rachel nodded her head before saying, "Does this someone happen to be a certain guy named Kurt?"

There were a few times (okay more times) when Blaine has gone to his female friend about Kurt and the whole disappearance and the scar that it left on the detective. Rachel thought of Kurt as the perfect guy from what Blaine has told her in the past. She especially enjoyed hearing that he was a big fan of Broadway musicals just like her; but most importantly this Kurt guy seemed to be fitting for Blaine. She wondered what had really happened, like why did he leave so expectantly like that? It was disbelieving to already hear that Blaine and him weren't a couple because they sounded so perfect for each other, but to leave and never come back for four years was something she truly didn't understand.

"You miss him," stated Rachel like if it was an obvious thing.

Blaine looked over his friend's shoulder at the rest his team setting up equipment and the walkie-talkies, he made sure to keep his voice low otherwise some meddling people will hear. Everyone in the department was well aware of Blaine being gay and it was never an issue, they still treated him the same as anyone else. However, the problem was other would tease him about why he was single and stuff. It was harmless, but to Blaine it was seemed like they just wanted to add another thing to bother him about.

"Its been so long now and I…I can't seem to move on. Why Rachel? Why can't I just move on already after four years?"

"Because he meant something to you. You can't always forget about the people who were special to you, they stay in your heart forever."

"But he broke my heart. Not in that way because we were never a couple…" said Blaine, sighing miserably at the end. "I still care."

"I know, and you should. Sure it hurt a lot to lose him, but I'm sure he was the reason for what you've become now."

"Before saying goodbye, he told me to never give up on my dreams no matter what. And I didn't," another sigh left out of Blaine. "I wish I could see him for one last time."

"What would you say to him if you did?"

"I would say…"

"We found the crook," announced one of the investigators.

Everyone in the room soon had their full attention towards the monitors. There were at least eight big monitors each showing every view of the surveillance cameras. At the desk were two of the museum's surveillance employees assisting us. They started to find what number the camera in the lobby was and zoom in on it onto the widescreen. Blaine and Rachel were already on their feet waiting anxiously to see the criminal.

Sure enough there _he_ was standing front and center of the foyer. Through the eye mask Blaine was able to see just how calm Sai Man about standing there, exposed to every policeman, investigator, and surety guard in this room. It seems that's what he wanted.

"What's he doing just standing there?" asked one of the security guards.

"He wants to make sure that we see him," answered Blaine, his eyes never leaving the monitor of the crook.

Then the next thing was something unexpected by the rest, but for the detective it was what he knew about the criminal, his personality, the teasing…all of it was expected.

They saw the criminal look directly towards the camera they had on the widescreen and dared to wink at it, knowing that they were watching him like a hawk. The criminal then blew an air kiss as his last resort. Blaine momentarily blushed after seeing the usual inappropriate act of Sai Man. This was something the detective expected out of the felon to continue his ongoing teasing and flirting with him. Blaine couldn't stand this unacceptable behave, and he wondered why it always got to him like this?

Determination soon flooded into Blaine, this time he wasn't going to let the criminal go if it's the last thing he does. The monitor was still pointing at the crook, but the masked face was soon concealed. Since all of the surveillance cameras were put at a high angle, they usual pointed a more downward angle making the viewing of the criminal difficult to see his masked face now or what he was doing. Everyone examined closer of the crook's every move and saw him take off the eye mask. Blaine's eye widen, disbelieving what had just happened. However, it didn't last long because Sai Man suddenly was walking away from where he was standing after a large crowd of people entered the foyer.

"The suspect is moving, let's go," said the security guard before rushing out of the room.

"Keep a visual eye on that man," ordered Blaine.

The two employees started putting up all cameras that led to the stair and hallways. Everyone else were still eyeing the screens, trying to watch Sai Man's movements and where he was heading.

"Wait a minute," said Rachel. "Two people were dressed exactly the same as him and had just walked by the felon."

This stirred Blaine's insides in a very discomposed way as he thought about what in the world Sai Man was to this time.

"Keep a visual lock on him," ordered the detective again. This wasn't happening, it couldn't? The criminal was well aware of what was going on and he wanted all eyes on him since the beginning, but now he is escaping under how noses because he _knows_ that he can.

The feeling sitting inside chest seemed to constrain when he couldn't believe what he saw next. Two became six then ten of the same outfit on men who were just casually walking through the hallway with their auburn colored briefcase. This was a mind tricking game to see nothing but the same people wearing the same exact thing. How were they going to distinguish the criminal now?

More identical men came into the widescreen, this angering the detective enough to bang the desk with his clenched fist. The abrupt sound echoed throughout the room, making Rachel jump a little at the sudden rage from her friend.

Then one of the police officers spoke up and said, "This has to be some sick joke, right?"

Blaine was the first to answer because truthfully, how did he _not _see something like this coming?

"I'm afraid not." The detective sighed before rubbing his face roughly with his hand. "This is the type of thing Sai Man does, the tricks he plays with us is something we could never foresee."

"Come on, men. He's still in the building with the ambition to steal one of Monet's paintings. We can't think this is over just because this illicit criminal throws a few ruses at us," said Rachel.

Suddenly, an alarming sound was heard throughout the entire room with a red light flashing alertly all around everyone. The two employees started scanning on their monitors trying to locate one of the surveillance cameras.

"Security alarm system was set off. Now there are people trying to exist out of the museum. We can't seem to find him yet either," informed the female employer.

Another sound came through for the detective to realize that it was his cell phone ringing. Blaine immediately stepped aside to take the call, hoping this was important or useful enough to him.

The detective saw the caller ID and somehow anticipation grew inside of him. "Artie?"

"Detective!" said Artie. "I managed to figure out what this riddle really meant. It is based on the painting. Sun and moon is translated to dawn and dusk, and one of the names of Monet's art painting has the word Dusk. This is insane, how did I not make the connection sooner?"

This was it, the answer to the detective's problem. Maybe there was still a chance to save the painting before Sai Man reaches it.

"Artie!" said the detective, trying to bring the computer techie back into focus. "Which painting is it?"

"Oh right." There was shuffling in the background, assuming that Artie wrote the name down and was looking for it. "He is going to steal the San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk painting!"

"Camera 454 and 456 are not working on the fourth floor."

"Thanks Artie," said Blaine before hanging up the phone

"Where is he?" asked Rachel.

"Camera 222 and 223 are also shut down on the second floor," said the male employer.

"Camera 321 and 322 show that they are blocked off on the third floor as well. I don't understand? Who is doing?" said the other employer.

Blaine returned and scanned the monitors, hoping to seek for something. "Which floor is the San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk painting?"

"Third floor at the West Wing."

Blaine informs the security guards this and heads out of the room himself to go over there. The detective abruptly stops as something catches his attention. It all made sense now.

The detective groaned before saying, "Of course! We are such idiots! It's the dress code for the museum today. All males were accorded to wear a brown business coat, hat, and carry a briefcase."

* * *

"_Head straight down until you've reached the end of the hall then make a left," _directed Jesse. _"The painting is on the third floor."_

"_Shouldn't we have covered the third floor?" _asked Kitty.

"From what I see there aren't many people on this floor. But I can't seem to find the security alarm system."

"_There should be one at the end of the room, just keep walking you'll up seeing it."_

"_We have a situation on the first floor. I just saw schoolboy leave the surveillance room," _informed Sebastian. _"I think he's heading for the third floor."_

"_But how did he suspect what painting? Puck didn't give him specific details about which one it was," claimed Jesse._

"_Kurt," _hissed Kitty accusingly.

The criminal ignored the augmenting his fellow felons were making it because truthfully, he thought that he didn't do anything wrong with sending a little note to a certain detective.

"_You told him,"_ stated Kitty with an accusing voice still.

"I didn't directly tell him anything. He figured it out."

"_Why not just fuck the guy maybe that'll keep your mouth shut," _said Sebastian.

A smirk landed on the criminal's face when he said, "That hasn't kept me any less quiet before, what makes you think my mouth is the one that's doing the s-"

"_Can we just get back to the crime over here you two? Look, the detective is on his way to where the painting is and he's moving fast, so I suggest you finish your job and get to it before he does."_

Kurt found the alarm and, without hesitation, jammed the edge of his brief case into the small glassed alarm so that it could go off loud and clear throughout the museum.

"Alarm is set off."

"_Take the stairs that are to your right and that should lead you to the third floor. West Wing should be two sectors away. Hurry while you're at it."_

"Have I ever failed you before, St. James?"

"_Jake and I left you a present on the third floor to the entrance of the room, Kurt! Hope you like it," said Brittany._

The criminal did as what his fellow unlawful felon instructed him to do. The excursion to the third floor went a little rusty for Kurt since there were many people coming down the stairs all frantic and hysterical to the fire alarm. Although, he did make it in time before the detective did. As soon as he reached into the section, there was steel bar door that secured the entrance, however at the very bottom Kurt rolled over into a small opening that another brief case stood to keep it from completely closing; now that he would have to thank Brittany for.

While inside the premises, this immediately put the criminal back into work motion. He took out a pair of latex gloves before heading towards the airy colored painting. San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk was literally a sunset over the horizon of the island's waters. It was stunning enough to capture of the beauty of the island's bell tower with the sunset glazing all around it.

Kurt wasted no time admiring the impressionist's work of art and instead began to take the frame off of the wall. The criminal broke the frame off and threw it on the floor so that he could put the painted canvas into his brief case; though it was no ordinary briefcase with the major changes it underwent. As he opened the briefcase, one part extended out so that the painting fitted perfectly inside. The criminal closed the extended part back then the other so that the allusion of an ordinary brief case came back.

"I have the painting."

"_Perfect. But there is no time, the detective is just down the hall already," warned Jesse. "Santana found the window ceiling you are beneath, so grab the rope Brittany had left for you under the seat nearby."_

Kurt quickly tied the rope onto the briefcase and threw it up towards the now opened window where his fellow partner was. Santana easily caught the carrier and untied it. The criminal wrapped the other end of the rope around his waist and tied himself with it securely.

Before he could be pulled up by her a loud call echoed the room.

"Hey! Stop!"

It was the detective.

Kurt silently thanked himself for not facing the entrance so that he didn't see his unmasked face. The criminal tugged the rope and was instantly pulled up towards the window ceiling.

"Stop!" ordered the detective. Blaine's voice was becoming more distant as the criminal made it up and out of the window then ran off with his partner on the rooftop.

This left the detective feeling like he failed once more and had let not one, but two criminals get away with an original painting that was worth more than Blaine could ever think.

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear readers! How's it going? Everything is going good for me, just the usual with school and sports. Joy oh joy that I am back in school again with homework and studying keeping me from living lol.**

**Anyways this chapter is kinda shorter compared to the last one, but it has Kurt and Blaine interaction. **

**No flashbacks in this chapter, but will be in the next one. Believe me a lot of shit will go down in chapter 5 ahaha**

**Hope ya'll are having a lovely day or night wherever you are in the world! Hope you enjoy! Xoxo kaaysive**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

Just when it couldn't get any worse for Blaine, it certainly did when him and the rest of the team headed back to the station. The detective took the blame for letting the criminal escape even though it was initialing his fault, he just didn't get their fast enough or pulled any open fire to stop the thief.

What the security guards at the museum did inform them had been indeed useful because Sai Man wasn't the only criminal in the building. They described seeing a few suspicious people running around the halls after the alarm system went off instead of existing out like everyone else. For hours and hours they scrutinized the videos that the surveillance employees allowed to borrow until further more.

Unfortunately, it didn't look to good from the director of the museum when he received the news that one of Monet's collections was stolen. Outside at the front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, there were news trucks and reporters swarming the place like bees. A few people were being interviewed about what had happened and spoke about the police force not doing their job. News reporters even had the nerve to try to interview a few of investigator and security guards. Detective Blaine had no interest to ever be interviewed, there was no use investing your time in something that would soon bite you in the ass on national television because that's what reporters do, they change your words into a totally different response.

After the video examination, the investigators and detectives were granted to gain enough evidence to prove that there was indeed more than just one criminal that pulled off this museum heist. Everyone investigating this was settled into a spacious and traditional interrogation room.

Blaine recognized a few of his fellow colleagues from different departments that were acceptable enough to be his friends, while the rest were certainly not.

"He wasn't alone in this, detective," entered one of the investigators. "There were familiar felons we captured on tape that participated in this heist. They weren't too difficult to discern since most of them are on our most wanted list as well."

Another investigator threw a few photos onto the table. The detective scanned through them, trying to see if he was able to recognize any of the faces. But to no avail it did because Blaine was not familiar with none of them. His cases were on homicide work so it was easy to say that neither one of these criminals have shown up in his previous investigation.

Agent Tina was the first to speak when she pointed to the first photograph. "Jesse St. James is our second most wanted man. He is what you call a mastermind who has done some diabolical schemes over the years, such as blowing up quite a few big corporation buildings and almost a Broadway theatre after a director rejected and refused to have him apart of the Lion King show." There was mumbling among the people in the room that were heard, but Blaine paid no attention when Tina continued summarizing about the criminal. "St. James has done many computer system accessing within an hour, he's timed himself before becoming the most skillful hacker today."

"Let's just says he's dangerous for all reasons. There's no doubt that he might have planned it all and used Sai Man as the main conniver on us," said another agent by the name of Hunter.

Detective Blaine didn't really associate with Agent Hunter mainly because he was tormented by the other man. Hunter had every advantage to squash him like a bug simply because out of unlikeness. Blaine didn't understand what Hunter's deal was but he tried to stay out his way as possible.

"But then there's her," countered investigator Wesley Montgomery before pointing to the photograph next to St. James. "Goes by the name of Kitty, she's quite the malevolent criminal on our list. She's rather more difficult to track down, very brisk on her feet. This Kitty character is what you call a meticulous type who scrutinizes the inside before the out. It seems fitting for her to have planned this whole sham."

"Then again, neither St. James nor Kitty has committed as many crimes as Sai Man has done. All of them are equally just as scandalous and unlawful felons so I don't suspect that they would _use_ Sai Man like a puppet," included another agent named Marley.

Investigator Wes stood up from his chair and pointed to the third photograph of the next felon. "There was another familiar criminal with them, Sebastian Smythe. A clever and urbane type who has lived off on heavy money all his life, successfully done forgery, and has a history of being a deceptiveness."

"As for the rest they seem to be newcomers, potential uprising criminals if you ask me," concluded Agent Tina.

"What do you think, detective?" asked Agent Marley.

Blaine inspected the other three criminals that weren't on the most wanted list. He tried to put a match to the one that he saw who had helped Sai Man. However, the blond girl wasn't it because the one he saw was a brunette. She didn't wear a mask, neither of these felons did except for Sai Man. This struck the detective, letting his brain ponder into a new form of question. Why did Sai Man wear a mask if the rest of his buddies didn't? Was he hiding something? Did Sai Man not want to be track down if his identity was to be known?

"Detective?" called a voice, interrupting Blaine's deep thoughts.

"Right. I uh…I don't seem to recognize the one I saw who helped Sai Man escape. She was a brunette, this one's blonde." The detective pointed to the photograph of the blonde criminal by the name of Brittany S. Piece.

"There weren't any videos from the cameras that caught her face," informed Agent Tina. "We'll double-check if we missed anything."

"As for now, the museum is under investigation with the rest of the team trying to get anything new that either the criminals dropped or touched before and after stealing the painting," said Wes.

Blaine nodded then clipped his pen before saying, "We'll head back there first thing tomorrow morning. Thank you team, you are dismissed."

As everyone left out of the room, the detective buried his face into his hands before letting out a distressful sigh. Agent Marley was the last one to leave, giving a last glance over towards the detective with an empathetic look then walked out.

* * *

Inevitably, Blaine didn't know why he decided to go outside on the rooftop of the station in the cold night. Maybe answers will appear out of thin air for the detective because he felt certain enough to believe that this case wasn't meant for him, there was no other possible explanation to establish for him to think otherwise in this. There was a thin line between putting all efforts into something and giving in after trying to, and so far Blaine was edging towards giving in to it. He didn't believe in giving up for whatever the reason may stand, but this was bigger than him and perhaps even the entire police force that are involved. This was like entering an unwanted game field with one of the most cunning edge criminal in the city. What up rose this kind of felon to become what he is now? By trying to determine who Sai Man was seemed to be like trying to discover who God was. The files of this criminal weren't enough to do a background check on him because there weren't enough information about the felon to begin with. Its been proven that the detective knew Sai Man by experience and their few encounters over the years. However, what's gone unnoticed is that this wasn't just fun and games to the criminal anymore. Somehow Sai Man managed to get a hold of the detective's attentions and play these games for three years, and now it's escalated into something more than a game. After being assigned to the criminal, Blaine thought over what's gone over the last forty-eight hours after receiving the case. Sai Man knew he was assigned to the detective, escalated his abilities into performing depravities. Blaine was in the center of the battlefield as a simple target for the criminal, so that Sai Man could easily manipulate him.

Blaine was leaning on the ledge looking down at the bottom where cars drove by on the streets and people walking on the side, worrying about nothing except for their daily lives; sometimes he wished it were like that again.

An abrupt noise soon startled the detective for only a second because it was convenient to expect a certain criminal to be strolling on rooftops.

"So no entourage this time?" spoke the familiar voice. Blaine turned around to catch a look of Sai Man, who was there in his costume and mask with a pair of sai swords each on one side hanging on his belt. Blaine's landed on a pair of icy blue eyes, immediately regretting it because they only reminded him of someone else. Why did the reminiscing have to be now? There was a fifty chance that Blaine could get this criminal by ensnaring him if the detective could just easily play out evenly and casually. Although that never really went well because of what usually came out of the felon's mouth, but somehow Blaine needed to counteract that if he wanted to capture this crook.

"Usually they come and interrupt our quality time together if you ask me," said Sai Man with his signature smirk on his lips.

Blood was starting to boil inside Blaine's body, so it was going to begin like this now?

"Stop, you have no right…"

"To speak to a detective in a disrespecting matter otherwise you and your little cops will penalize me. Yes I've heard it before, but could you blame me doll face?" said the criminal before winking at the other man.

The detective buried his hands inside his coat pockets when a chilly breeze wafted in the late night. There were fire truck sirens and cars honking heard from a distance from the city that never sleeps.

Vigilantly, Blaine kept the ongoing staring game with the criminal; it was strange that a small part of him sort of enjoyed looking into those eyes. The detective immediately dismissed that thought even if being reminded of his old friend kept lingered into his head.

The criminal noticed the slight change from the detective, the sudden curiosity almost replacing his guarded posture.

"Something must be troubling you, detective."

Blaine studies this uncharacteristic act that was being exposed from the criminal because it almost sounded as if there was actual interest in Sai Man's voice.

"Why does it concern you?" speculated the detective.

This time the felon smiled then said, "It doesn't, all I am saying is that you usually attempt to arrest me right around now but then I refuse which leads to you calling for 'backup' and then I run, you chase, I escape, concluding with you failing to capture me once again."

Blaine peered his eyes over to the criminal, finding nothing it difficult to separate his personal issues with his professionalism. How was it possible for this some stranger to get under your skin, or brain for that matter? Sai Man wasn't just any criminal; that was the rightful interpretation out of this conspiracy.

"You're so full of it, aren't you?"

The felon chuckled amusingly, the sound ringing into the detective's ears with familiarity.

A smirk took the smile right off the criminal's face before he saying, "Now there's my detective."

The detective tentatively took a step forward, carefully measuring his movements and keeping ahold of the felon's as well. Sai Man is a fast escapee who could run off in a blink of an eye, so it was relevant to keep a close eye on him until Blaine found the right moment to get in touch with backup.

What the detective thought to be a good idea was to question the criminal until the time was precisely right. "Why wear a mask? Afraid someone might steal your identity?"

"Why does it concern _you_?" asked Sai Man, mimicking Blaine's earlier words.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and proceeded walking more comfortingly around the criminal with a good amount of distance between them then said, "Just asking a simple question. I'm a detective, it's what we do."

"I've always worn a mask."

"Why didn't your fellow lawbreakers wear any?"

"Are you trying to interrogate me? Or is this some sort of game you're trying to play? Because if so, you know I love games," smirked the criminal.

In that moment, the detective hadn't realize to how close he stood in front of the criminal until there faces were now a few inches apart. Blaine's eyes were filled of deep aversion for the criminal in front of him, almost like he wanted to just attack the guy with his own hands. He wanted Sai Man put in jail once and for all because that's where people like him belonged.

The detective clenched his fits inside his pockets, then by feeling the object in one of his hands it was clear that Blaine was going to call for backup without the criminal's acknowledgement of it. However, something seemed to keep him from pressing the button, something that Blaine noticed in the pair of his criminal's eyes. They were the same exact shade of blue; the same small twinkle gleaming inside them. The detective unclenched his fits, feeling his rigid body relax once the realization hit him.

But this was ridiculous, right? Why did a few haunting memories of one of his closes friend escalate into thinking that even a dangerous man wearing a mask could be Kurt? Where could Blaine find clarity? Or maybe get out of this curse for good?

The detective closed his eyes before taking a step back. "This is insane, I can't…all I see is him in your eyes now."

The criminal was suddenly startled by the detective's change in mood. What began as confusion led into worry since it seemed like Blaine was going to figure his identity a lot sooner than expected. Sai Man quickly diverged back into character, not wanting to give any hint to the detective of himself. Just a little more time, Kurt needed more time to keep this as confidential as possible before anything. If Blaine were to find out now then everything that Kurt has worked so hard for will be for nothing. This new life he created, the security of his walls were reassuring him that everything was going to be okay, it wasn't Blaine anymore who could do that now. "Whose?"

The detective didn't respond with any eye contact, the criminal was silently thankful for that.

"A friend. I…I don't know what happened to him. He disappeared a long time ago," said Blaine, slumping his shoulders. There was no use in keeping it to himself when that only made things worse if he did. "Why would he do that?"

Sai Man did his very best trying to keep it together. Kurt was still him. He was the same person Blaine once knew, but it would take some time trying to get him back. "Maybe he doesn't want to be found," responded the criminal, ignoring his thoughts.

The detective turned away from the taller man and walked over to where he was before the felon brought himself here. Blaine leaned against the ledge, feeling another cold breeze hit his face. "It just doesn't make any sense."

Why? Why did Blaine still continue to remember him? Kurt knew leaving must have left his best friend hurt, but did it really last this long for him to be hurt?

The criminal couldn't figure it out, but somehow this made him feel like a young college student again.

"Why bother? I mean this friend of yours left for a reason, right? And like you said it happened a long time ago, you should just move on."

As much as Kurt didn't want to sound so harsh towards Blaine, the words were already out there before he could rethink them. It wasn't fair for Kurt to being pulled back down with him still holding the memories as a heavy anchor.

But what Kurt saw next was something he didn't think to ever see in person. His words had been venomous and must have wounded a part of the detective because the shorter man turned to stare straight into his eyes again.

"Is that what _you_ do? Just move on? Pretending like the one person that was important to you hadn't existed?!"

_He still cares_, thought Kurt. Something twisted inside of the criminal's chest as he tried to not indulge much thought into Blaine's words. But he wasn't successful when he said things like _that_, like he truly and sincerely cared about him still. How was this possible? How could this happen? If Kurt allowed himself to ignore all protocols then he would take the shorter man back as anything he wanted him to be, Blaine was everything to him and Kurt spent all these years trying to forget just how much everything meant.

Sai Man was who he was, that was the finalization to this little situation. Kurt couldn't get himself stuck if there was still a way out of it.

"If such thing were to hold me back from living then yes I would move on."

"You're unbelievable," said Blaine, his anger still visibly there.

Kurt sighed before he met the detective's eyes again. The way he was acting was apart of the persona he wanted to disguise himself into and not worry about letting the past haunt him as much as it did for Blaine. They weren't college students anymore, let alone friends if Blaine found out that he was the criminal he's been pursuing to put behind bars. Things were different now and Kurt wasn't going to give in because there was still a chance for Blaine to put the pieces together on his own eventually.

The detective speculated the change in mood from the felon, noticing his frontier softening instead of being guarded.

"Blaine, I…" The criminal tried to take a step closer to the shorter man, but it all ended too soon once police sirens were heard from a distance. The sound was getting closer and closer, warning Kurt that he should leave already, but didn't move a muscle just yet.

Before leaving the premises, the criminal wanted to give the detective a little lead on what his next move will be.

"You will find a little note in your office again. There'll be enough time for you to figure it out by then, this won't be the last of me that you'll see." With that, Sai Man ran off into the hidden dark after jumping off the rooftop. Blaine looked down towards where Sai Man's direction went because as much as he didn't want to admit it, it worried him to see the criminal risk his life by doing stunts like those.

Once the detective retrieved back into without any suspicion from anyone in the building, Blaine found the expected note from Sai Man and read it through.

Another riddle appeared in the written note. This one was a bit more meaningful than the first one because like Sai Man said, it wasn't the last of him that he would see.

**Reviews? :)**

**A little preview of the next chapter:**

"I have a request for you, although I would like you to be very open-minded about it."

Some of the anger seemed to have evaporated for a moment before responding. "And what would that be?"

Aqua blue eyes were now pierced into amber ones, allowing Blaine to really see the shimmer glowing inside them.

"Dance with me."

All air inside of the curly-haired detective's lungs had disappeared after the words were out of Kurt's mouth.

A dance.

_A dance? A criminal –my assigned criminal that I am supposed to do put behind bars– just asked me to dance with him._

There was no way he would consider that to be true, the idea was flawed in so many ways. He couldn't, he wouldn't.

However that's when Blaine rethought what Kurt had said before, and that was to be open-minded about the idea. Should he reject like the criminal expected me to do? Or prove him wrong by actually going out there putting his arms around the criminal, their bodies close, and the proximity invading him all over again?

This kind of open-mindedness was a deadly one to captivate, but he would do it.

"You seem to be thinking very carefully about this, am I right? I knew you wouldn't…"

"I'll dance with you."

"Come again?"

"I will dance with you, just lead the way."


End file.
